The Void
The Void is an entity that resides outside the Multiverse, thus being classified as an Extramultiversal Entity. Entities sent into The Void are frozen in time and are put into a deep, eternal sleep. It is nearly impossible to remove them from their sleep afterwards. Most mortals who are more akin to Humans would be completely consumed when thrown in. Supernatural entities and stronger beings would not be consumed, and would be kept alive. However, their energy would be constantly drained, which feeds The Void and keeps the entity frozen. The Bulk Beings would throw dangerous criminals, Extramultiversal Entities, demons, and other powerful beings into The Void. The Void can be found in the Corrupted Multiverse, and is featured in a few quests, such as the quest to get M'oonman's brother Erosin out of The Void. Bosses such as GlïtçhSküll and The Harbringer can only be beaten by being thrown into The Void, where they would be locked up for all eternity. Origins The Void was created by God Himself as a great emptiness, a consumer of all, and an apparent embodiment of consumption, which would seem to be below the Multiverse and the Unknown. The Void is actually a sentient entity, who just wants to sleep, and absorb more entities into itself to also put to sleep. The Void cannot enter the Multiverse on its own, but it is permitted to enter to consume collapsing timelines in the Corrupted Multiverse. It is at this time that said entities will be thrown into The Void. When it appears, it sends an alluring telepathic message to all present before it, asking them to give in and go to sleep. The Viewer The Viewer's plan to destroy the Multiverse involved killing The Void, and using the sudden surge of entities and corrupted matter to destabilize and destroy the 3rd Dimension. He would first do this by having the entities under his command steal parts of the collapsing worlds in the Corrupted Multiverse and not let The Void get to them, and to help entities escape from The Void. Thus, The Void began starving, and weakening, becoming more and more awake (it was excruciatingly painful to The Void to be awake). As The Void began weakening, The Viewer's plans became known. He attacked, and pushed past The Mode and the Wardens, who then stepped back from the Corrupted Multiverse. The Viewer then took on a form that resembled smoke and fought The Void. However, The Void had regained strength through the help from the 5th Dimension, and was able to destroy The Viewer. As The Viewer died, he knew that all along, God had planned this. The Void then began regaining all his strength, and began to go back to sleep. Description It is known that The Void can appear in humanoid form, which resembles a tall, humanoid figure in what looks like a hazard suit, but seemingly made of shadows or some sort of dark material. In its true form, The Void resembles a black hole, and is vantablack in color. Outside light cannot enter The Void, and trying to use a light within it won't work unless The Void allows it. Trivia * There is actually a number of locations that are also referred to as "the Void." However, none of these other locations have anything to do with the true Void. * In the Fallen Timeline, there exists an organization known as the Void Faction. However, it is presumed that they are not affiliated with The Void. Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs